


Just The Beginning

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hatte gelernt, die Schrift auf seinem Unterarm zu hassen, als er noch sehr jung war …<br/>AU zu Staffel 4 Folge 12 - Jeder wird mit den letzten Worten, die sein Seelenverwandter jemals an ihn richten wird, auf dem Arm geboren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ist nur was ganz Kleines, weil ich irgendwo mal einen Prompt gelesen habe, in dem sowas stand, und ich dachte mir irgendwie passt das zu Sterek (bzw. hatte ich plötzlich diese Idee im Kopf) und darum habe ich mich jetzt dazu entschlossen, es mal hochzuladen.  
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass es jemandem gefällt, und ihr Spaß daran habt, und falls irgendjemand Kritik, Tipps, oder etwas anderes dieser Art abgeben möchte, dann immer gerne her damit, ich freue mich drüber :)  
> Und nun hoffe ich, ihr genießt es!

Derek hatte gelernt, die Schrift auf seinem Unterarm zu hassen, als er noch sehr jung war. Wer auch immer auf diese Idee gekommen war, musste ein Idiot sein. Dessen war er sich sicher. Wer genau kam denn bitte auf den Gedanken, dass man die letzten Worte seines Seelenverwandten auf seinem Arm brauchte. Die letzten! Wären es doch wenigstens die ersten gewesen, aber nein, so musste man sich erst eine Beziehung erarbeiten, nur um am Ende zu erfahren, dass es doch nicht die richtige Person war. Er war sich bei Paige sicher gewesen, und hatte sie verloren, aber die Worte auf seinem Unterarm waren nicht zur Sprache gekommen. Dann hatte er Kate getroffen, und sich erneut Hoffnungen gemacht. Und auch hier war es – ganz offensichtlich – umsonst gewesen, wie ihm erst viel zu spät bewusst wurde. Auch seine weiteren Bekanntschaften in New York waren umsonst gewesen, auch wenn er hier vorsichtiger gewesen war. Sich sicherer gewesen war. Und er hatte gesucht, wirklich, aber wie sollte man jemanden finden, von dem man nicht wusste, dass er es war, bis er weg war? Also hatte er irgendwann aufgegeben. Hatte aufgehört darauf zu hoffen, dass er sein Glück fand. Er konnte es sowieso nicht beeinflussen, und er wollte nicht erfahren, dass er sein Glück gefunden hatte, in dem Moment, in dem er es wieder verlor. Also hörte er auf darüber nachzudenken, und versuchte die Schrift zu vergessen, die für niemanden außer ihn selbst sichtbar war.

Und tatsächlich war es ihm gelungen, nachdem nach seiner Rückkehr nach Beacon Hills so viel passiert war. Zwischen all dem Chaos als Peter aufgewacht war und Scott gebissen und versucht hatte, sie alles zu töten, Kate wieder aufgetaucht, der Kanima durch seine Schuld entstanden war, der Nogitsune von Stiles Besitz ergriffen hatte, Kate von den Toten zurückkam, und er seine Kräfte verloren hatte, hatte er kaum die Zeit zum Durchatmen, geschweige denn zum wirklichen Nachdenken gehabt. Und so hatte er sich auch nicht auf etwas so belangloses wie einen Seelenverwandten konzentrieren können. Nicht, dass es ihn störte. Im Gegensatz. Er war eher wirklich dankbar dafür, dass das alles ihn abgelenkt hatte. Dass er Scott und all die anderen kennengelernt hatte, die ihn beschäftigt hielten. Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder halbwegs wohlgefühlt. Nun, zumindest solange, wie es nicht um Kate ging, denn sie erinnerte ihn dann doch zu sehr an seine Fehler. Aber in der restlichen Zeit hatte er doch tatsächlich so etwas wie … Freundschaft empfunden. Und demzufolge war er auch nicht besonders überrascht, dass er jetzt leichtes Bedauern verspürte, als es darum ging, sich zu verabschieden. Er wollte mit Braeden reisen, wirklich. Das war der Plan. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es ihn dennoch mitnahm.

Und dennoch nickte er den Anderen zu und drehte sich gerade zu dem Wagen, in dem Braeden bereits saß, als: „Wie sehen uns, Derek!“ Abrupt blieb er stehen. Er hatte es gehört. Stiles hatte es gesagt. Gerade eben. Ganz deutlich. Das musste ein Witz sein. Jetzt? Jetzt wo er gehen wollte? Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen, und sah dann hinunter auf seinen Arm. Das stand es. Ganz klar. Ganz offensichtlich. Ganz eindeutig. Aber Stiles? Stiles?! Doch andererseits … warum eigentlich nicht? Es war schon logisch, irgendwo. Er und sein Wolf hatten sich in der Nähe des Teenagers durchaus wohlgefühlt. Aber … das hier sollte es gewesen sein? Der letzte Satz? Dann hatte er bereits gesagt, was auf Stiles' Arm stand? Oder nicht? Würde er es noch sagen? Vermutlich hatte er es noch nicht gesagt, denn dann hätte Stiles ihn nicht so verabschiedet, oder? Und er hätte bestimmt irgendeine Reaktion gezeigt, richtig?  
Er wusste er sollte den Mund halten. Sollte darauf hoffen, dass er es noch nicht gesagt hatte. Dass er Stiles irgendwann wiedersehen würde, und sie sich erst dann verabschieden mussten. Und dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als zu antworten.  
„Wir sehen uns“, gab er ruhig zurück, und konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass seine Mundwinkel kurz zuckten, als er hörte, wie Stiles der Atem stockte. Das war es also. Jetzt sollte es vorbei sein. Er drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und nickte Stiles zu, bevor er sich dann wirklich zu Braeden ins Auto setzte.

Gerade, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, klingelte sein Handy und als er es aus seiner Hosentasche zog, stand dort nur eine einzige Nachricht von Stiles.  
»Nur damit du's weißt, du wirst mich nicht los.«  
Wie automatisch begann er zu grinsen. War ja klar, dass Stiles sich auch hier nicht an die Regeln hielt …  
Nein, das hier würde sicher nicht der letzte Satz sein, den sie beide je wechseln würden. Dafür war Stiles zu stur. Das hier war kein Ende. Das hier, das war erst der Anfang.  
Also ignorierte er Braedens fragenden Blick, und schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er ebenfalls eine Nachricht schickte.  
»Hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.«


End file.
